1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a device and method for providing recommended words, and for example, to a device and method for providing recommended words for a character input, for example, by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of multimedia technology and network technology, users may receive various services using devices. Particularly, various methods of providing recommended words based on a word being input by a user have been provided. However, there have been problems in that an amount of data to be stored in a database is large and it is difficult to accurately recommend a word intended by a user. Therefore, a method capable of accurately predicting and recommending a word intended by a user is required.
In addition, recently, artificial intelligence systems implementing the intelligence of a human level have been used in various fields. Unlike the existing rule-based smart systems, the artificial intelligence systems are systems in which machines are getting smarter through self-learning and self-determination. The more an artificial intelligence system is used, the more a recognition rate is improved, and the more accurately a user's taste is understandable, and thus the existing rule-based smart systems have been gradually replaced with deep-learning-based artificial intelligence systems.
Artificial intelligence technology includes machine learning (for example, deep learning) and element technologies using the machine learning.
The machine learning is an algorithm technology of classifying/learning characteristics of pieces of input data without any help from the outside, and the element technologies simulate functions such as recognition and determination of human brain using machine learning algorithms such as deep learning and include technical fields such as linguistic understanding, visual understanding, inference/prediction, knowledge expression, and motion control.
Various fields to which artificial intelligence technology is applied include the following. The linguistic understanding is a technology of recognizing and applying/processing language/characters of a human being and includes natural language processing, machine translation, dialog system, question and answer, voice recognition/synthesis, and the like. The visual understanding is a technology of recognizing and processing an object like vision of a human being and includes object recognition, object tracking, image search, person recognition, scene understanding, space understanding, image enhancement, and the like. The inference/prediction is a technology of determining information to logically derive inference and prediction and includes knowledge/probability-based inference, optimization prediction, preference-based planning, recommendation, and the like. The knowledge expression is a technology of automatically processing experience information of a human being to knowledge data and includes knowledge construction (data generation/classification), knowledge management (data utilization), and the like. The motion control is a technology of controlling autonomous driving of a vehicle and a motion of a robot and includes motion control (navigation, collision, driving), operation control (behavior control), and the like.